Galletitas de la Fortuna
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De The Writer you fools. Solo era una tira de papel, una estupida e inutil tira de papel... ¿O no? RobinRaven.


**Galletitas de la Fortuna.**

De: _The Writer, you fools_

Anuncio: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. Sin importar lo bien que escriba sobre ellos. O lo que sea.

_Estaba soñando cuando escribí esto, así que demándenme si voy muy rápido._

* * *

No habia ninguna duda de que estaban creciendo. Pronto, solo serian los Titanes. Cyborg ya tenia diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, Raven, Robin, y Starfire habían cumplido diecisiete recientemente, y en dos meses, Chico Bestia también los cumpliría. Se estaban volviendo más fuertes. Años de entrenamiento y trabajo en equipo los habían hecho más hábiles. Incluso Chico Bestia se hizo el propósito de no bromear durante las sesiones de entrenamiento. Y se había vuelto muy confiable durante las batallas. Los reflejos de Robin, que nunca habían sido nada menos que sorprendentes, ahora eran tan buenos que los demás Titanes se cuidaban de no hacer movimientos repentinos a su alrededor. Cyborg había actualizado su tecnología y funcionaba como nuevo, capaz de procesar información mas rápido y recargar casi el doble de energía que antes. Starfire obtuvo otro poder Tamaraniano: Crear y manejar una especie de látigo hecho con su propia energía estelar verde. Raven tenia un mejor control sobre sus emociones de lo que jamás había esperado, y el hecho de que su padre fuera destruido, la hacia trabajar mas duro cada día por la vida que tenia adelante, para hacer lo que quisiera con ella. 

Asi que casi no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando Raven fue enviada a lidiar sola con el Doctor Luz. Robin le dijo que estarían cerca por si necesitaba refuerzos, pero que era algo improbable ya que estaba seguro que ella era capaz de manejarlo. Raven, sorprendida pero complacida, fue y derroto al villano en menos de una hora.

Al día siguiente, Chico Bestia fue autorizado a ocuparse de Adonis por su cuenta. Nuevamente, con la promesa de que si necesitaba asistencia, solo debía llamar. En un momento llamó, pero para cuando Cyborg llegó, Chico Bestia había logrado dar vuelta las cosas.

Continuo asi por un tiempo. Eventualmente, solo iban como equipo si sucedía algo grande. Lo que usualmente significaba Plasmus, o alguien igualmente difícil. Por supuesto, algunas veces también iban como equipo solo porque tenían ganas de hacerlo. Y siempre iban a comer después, como celebración.

"¡Adoro este lugar!" Exclamo Chico Bestia. Resultaba que el restaurante chino servia su marca favorita de tofu, junto con una mezcla de vegetales que le gustaban particularmente.

Y en cuanto a Raven, tenia una secreta debilidad por el té de hierbas que servían. Robin y Cyborg gustaban del arroz frito y el pollo Mandarin, y Starfire adoraba el pollo a la Naranja. Incluso llevaba su propia salsa de chocolate para ponerle.

"¡Galletitas de la fortuna!" exclamó Cyborg mientras la camarera se les acercaba.

"¡Glorioso!" Gritó Starfire. Ella pensaba que los pedacitos de papel eran fascinantes, y los coleccionaba. Para su cumpleaños, Raven le consiguió una especie de álbum para que los guardara. La alienígena tenia mas de doscientos, de anteriores visitas a lugares de comida china.

"El mío dice: 'Serás victorioso en el campo de batalla'," leyó Cyborg.

"Hoy es la oportunidad perfecta de visitar a alguien especial," leyó Chico Bestia. "Supongo que entonces iré a visitar a Terra. ¿Qué dice el tuyo Raven?"

"Nada," replicó llanamente, deslizando la tira de papel entre las paginas de su libro.

"¿Que hay del tuyo Robin?"

"Solo algo estúpido e inútil," murmuro su líder, contando el dinero para pagar la cuenta.

Mas tarde ese mismo día, mientras Chico Bestia estaba visitando a Terra, Raven miró alrededor del living asegurándose que estaba sola. Cyborg estaba fuera enfrentándose a Overload, Starfire estaba agregando sus fortunas nuevas a su libro, y quien sabia donde estaba Robin. Se acurruco en el sofá y cuidadosamente abrió su libro, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para que cayera la delgada tira de papel en su palma.

_Tu amor verdadero siempre ha estado mucho más cerca de lo que crees._

Raven se rió con burla del subjetivo escrito rojo, lo deslizo nuevamente entre las paginas, y regreso a su cuarto, intentando no pensar en eso.

"¡Raven!"

Se giro, y vio a Robin que trotaba el corredor. Sonrojándose, se cubrió los ojos con su capucha tanto como era posible. "¿Qué ocurre Robin?"

Él movió su peso nerviosamente de un pie al otro. "Bueno, estaba yendo a la habitación de Starfire para darle mi fortuna así la agrega a su colección. Me preguntaba si tu la dejarías tener también la tuya "

Ella abrió el libro y tomo la fortuna, leyendo nuevamente las palabras y frunciendo el ceño. "Supongo que puede quedársela..." De repente, estaba indecisa. Starfire sin lugar a dudas se tomaría la fortuna en serio e insistiría a Raven para que busque a su 'amor verdadero'. Raven gimió por dentro. "¿Qué dice el tuyo Robin?" Le pregunto de repente, recordando que el también había evitado la pregunta de Chico Bestia.

Un tinte rosado adorno sus mejillas y se lo paso. "No te rías," le advirtió.

"No lo haré," le replico. Por alguna extraña razón su estomago dio una violenta e involuntaria sacudida que no tenia nada que ver con el arroz frito y el té de hierbas que había comido antes. Allí, en la tira de papel, ligeramente arrugada, estaban las palabras:

_Tu amor verdadero siempre ha estado mucho mas cerca de lo que crees._

* * *

Nota de Autor: Solo una cosita corta que se me ocurrió anoche, cuando estaba aburrida y no podía dormirme. Ya que las galletitas de la fortuna me gustan tanto. No es que crea en lo que dicen, o algo así, pero me gustan de todas formas. Levemente basado en una historia que leí en un libro de Sopa de Pollo, llamado "Galletitas de la Fortuna". Creo que fue algo así como Sopa de Pollo para el alma de la Pareja, o algo así. Si tienen la posibilidad, léanlo. 

Ya vayan a mandar un review.

Firmado:

The Writer, you fools

* * *

Nota de Traductor: Este fic, no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco para acercárselos a ustedes, los lectores. El original en ingles es © de **_The Writer, you fools_**, quien muy amablemente me autorizó a publicarlo. 

Lamentablemente, pese a las varias correcciones realizadas no sé si esta tan bien como me habría gustado, así que si notan algo raro, no duden en avisarme. De igual forma espero que les guste y les resulte interesante.

Una cosita: Como nunca estuve en un restaurante chino no conozco las comidas que se sirven, asi que las que puse son traducciones literales de lo escrito en ingles, espero que existan asi en castellano. Si alguien lo sabe, aviseme.

_Laberinto de Cristal_


End file.
